


Saving my love for you

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotions, James T. Kirk in Love, M/M, Pining James T. Kirk, Poetry, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim saving his love for SpockBased on the songSave your love - Bad Boys Blue
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	Saving my love for you

_It happend one night_

_When I was in bed_

_I dreamed about you_

_The morning came_

_And we had to say good bye_

_So just hold me once more_

_Good bye, but please kiss me one more time_

_Just one more time_

_Save your love_

_Until we return to my dream_

_Let flames of want, need and lust burn_

_In our hearts forever_

_save your love_

_Don't give it to someone else_

_Everything we do is up to you_

_Until we are back in my dream forever_

_He gave me a night of love_

_The fire of want,need and lust was burning inside_

_We could not escape it_

_And I nearly cried_

_As we had to say goodbye - but I want you to stay with me_

_Good bye - please come back to my dream_

_Please come back_

_I am so deeply in love with you_

_It's wonderful to feel this way_

_I promise you, someday you will be mine forever_

_My dearest Spock_


End file.
